


Am I doing it right?

by AmethystQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Not A Fix-It, whoo boy here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystQueen/pseuds/AmethystQueen
Summary: Spinel is playing a game.  She's been playing it for a long time.  But Pink Diamond promised she'd be back.  And friends always keep their promises.





	Am I doing it right?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha guess what I just watched.

Spinel is Pink Diamond's best friend.

That was her job you know. It was why she had been created in the first place. Although she supposed she shouldn't call it a job. Jobs are work, and work is boring, and boring is no fun! Spinel always has fun when Pink Diamond is around.

_But Pink isn't here_, whispered that traitorous voice in her head. Spinel ignored that voice like she always did. It liked to say such awful things about her diamond. Every time she tried to shove it down so deep in her brain that it would never reach her again. But it always came back.

Like how Pink was going to come back! Spinel knew that it had been a very long time. 6000 years in fact. Which was equal to 2190000 days, or at least she thinks it is. She had never been very good at math. Pink had never cared about math, not like she did about juggling. Oh how Pink loved juggling! So of course Spinel loved juggling too! She was the best at it, because her best friend deserved nothing short of perfection. She might be out of practice though. It had been so long since she had moved.

"Why haven't you moved?", asked a flower which had turned so gray that it would dissolve into ash if there had been any wind. Because Spinel was playing a game! Pink had told her to stay exactly in this spot until she returned on the warp pad. If she did, then she would win! Spinel liked to win because it made Pink happy. And when Pink was happy, Spinel was happy! That was why she was staying so very still. It didn't matter that the vines had grown over her shoes or that the garden was crumbling around her. Pink had wanted her to play this game, so she would! 

Suddenly, a crackling sound came from in front of her. It was the communicator! Maybe it was Pink trying to call her! Hope bloomed in Spinel's gem, but she refused to even twitch. The communicator would start on it's own. Besides, Pink would be so happy to see that she was still playing. She would smile at Spinel and then it would all be worth it. Spinel loved that smile.

The communicator sputtered and tried to project whatever message was trying to come through to avail. Thousands of years of neglect had left the machine no more useful than an off color gem. All that could be heard was a stream of meaningless static and all that was seen was a black screen. Although Spinel could have sworn she saw an organic for a nanosecond. But that was ridiculous! Whoever heard of a non-Gem on a colony?

As quick as it came, the message shut off, allowing the communicator to fall silent once again. _Maybe you should go see who that was_, whispered that horrible voice again. Spinel supposed it would be easy enough though to walk over to the communicator and get it running again. Then she could see if it had been Pink who had been trying to reach her...

Wait a second! If she moved then she would lose the game! Pink knew that, so of course she wouldn't call. Friends wouldn't purposefully cause the other friend to lose. And Pink was definitely her friend! Soon enough, Pink would appear on that warp pad and then Spinel could finally move.

Spinel hoped she was playing the game right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this!! You guys don't know how awesome it is when people leave comments. I'll try to write more uplifting stories in the future XD


End file.
